Beloved by God
by Plum Pudding
Summary: Edward has composed a new piano piece and invites Bella over to show her.


I own nothing, Twilight belongs to Stephany Meyers or however you spell the author's name.

* * *

Ring, ring

Bella absent mindedly reached for the phone next to the couch, eyes never leaving the Golden Girls episode on television. She put the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Bella."

Edward now had her (almost) full attention. "Oh. Hi, Edward. What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you. When can you come over?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, in ten, fifteen minutes? I have to… Finish homework." She looked at the television almost guiltily for lying to him, as if it was her Bea Arthur was looking at with disappointment…. Well, he had called in the middle of a Golden Girls episode and would just have to wait until it was over.

"Oh, I understand. You mustn't fall behind on your studies. Now get to work so you can come over!" Bella concluded he must have something interesting for her. Her mind combed over some possibilities as she hung up and continued watching the television.

.......................................................................................

Edward sat at the piano staring at the keys, occasionally sparing the music sheet a glance. He had composed a new piece for her, his best yet. He had almost played it for Alice for her opinion, but he had resisted the urge. It was perfect, he knew. If there was one thing he was proud of, it was his composing.

He looked to Carlisle's cross on the wall. He smiled. "Grazie, signor."

He heard her car pull up, and he smiled. He waited until she was close enough and started to play the beginning, which he had made a bit lengthy just so she could hear the music drift to her.

She opened the door and took a semi-bounce step in. After slamming the door close, she glanced in the opposite direction before her eyes settled on Edward. She looked at him almost as if just noticing him and the music.

He hid his disappointment by turning his head and giving her a smile. She dropped her handbag on the floor and walked in, not even bothering to take her coat off.

He turned to the piano, noting in his peripheral vision that Bella stared at him and the piano, transfixed.

After a few minutes he finished with a small flourish. He gave her another smile. "So, what did you think?"

"Edward, it's lovely! Beautiful!"

He looked down, modestly accepting the compliments. She suddenly sat next to him on the bench. He got up to allow her more room. She handed the music sheet to him, which he took delicately, almost hurt she didn't look at it. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Oh, by all means Bella!" He quickly granted approval before realizing something. "Don't you want the, uh… The music?"

She smiled and waved a dismissive hand up. "No, no. I memorized it." He stared in disbelief. "You memorized it. On one play through?" She grinned and tapped her temple. She turned to the piano, expression slowly turning serious. She began to play the piece. Slowly at first, but slowly picking up pace until it was a quickly upbeat melody rather than the calm serene mood it was supposed to be played with. She turned her head to him, still playing.

"The rest is just the same, isn't it?" He froze a moment, not sure how or even if he should interpret the remark. He decided not to take offense as he nodded with a bit of a forced smile. "Yeah. That's it." Her expression became thoughtful for a moment as she stopped. "No, that doesn't really work, does it?" Edward was trying to formulate a response to her, not realizing the question was rhetorical when she again spoke.

"Did you try…" she spoke absently, looking into space as she thought aloud. As she did that, she added a little tune to his piece. "Shouldn't it be a bit more…" She turned her full attention to the piano as she made up another little chord. "Or this." She added yet another, "This." The chord grew longer as she looked at Edward. Her eyebrows shot up as she smiled. "Yes." She said before again turning to the ivory keys.

His smile faded as he listened to her. She turned her head to him to smile. "What do you think? Better?" He gave a bit of a forced smile to be polite before she turned around, engrossed in her growing music.

He heard a small pitter of feet inaudible to most and the front door gently opening. He turned to see Alice peeping from behind the front door, having just returned from another exploration expedition. Jasper stood meekly behind her, ever her shadow. Rosalie was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and Emmet was watching from the top of the stairs.

Edward gave them a forced smile they didn't notice, and turned to Bella again. She was making his greatest work into something different, something… Greater.

She finished with a grand flourish, and turned with a grin, eyes widening for a moment at her unexpected audience. She opened her mouth let forth the most abhorrent laugh Edward had ever heard.

Alice bounded up to stand next to the bench, Jasper quietly following. "Bella! I didn't know you could play like that!" Bella shrugged, smiling modestly. Emmet jumped over. "Hey, that was cool, know anything else?" He asked. Bella smiled and started playing and even more complicated and amazing piece. Even Rosalie came up and watched, clearly impressed.

Edward bit the inside of his lip, and turned to put the music in his room. He glanced at the crowd and realized his absence wouldn't be noticed.

He paused by the cross. "Grazie, signor." He said bitterly as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

I was watching the movie not too long about having another whine fest about how inaccurate Amadeus was, and somehow during that scene where Edward composes a mediocre piano piece for Bella this came into my head. I took the meaning from Mozart's middle name which translates to 'Beloved by God'. Hope you don't mind me adding some personality to Bella. I based her personality off of Mozart and had her watching Golden Girls because... Golden Girls! I ripped, err... based this entire fanfic off of a scene from Amadeus. Man, that movie may be pretty much historically inaccurate but it's damn good and has the one of the best Commendatores I've ever heard next only to K. Moll.

R&R Please!


End file.
